


Humany Checky, Ecto Checko

by GothMoth



Series: Ectobers Ectoplasmic Splatters [40]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Computer File, Ectobiology, Ficlet, Gen, Medical, Medical Check-Up, Medical Jargon, Teeny Tiny Itty Bitty Little Ficlet, post-reveal, the quirks of being a halfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Computer entry for Danny's medical norm's as a halfa curtsy of Dr. Maddie Fenton
Series: Ectobers Ectoplasmic Splatters [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Humany Checky, Ecto Checko

**Author's Note:**

> Ectober Week 2020: Bones/Pulse

Maddie nods to herself as she leans back in her chair, Danny was alright, still. And wasn’t that a miracle? A completely impossible one at that. Sure his human scores were downright terrifying for a regular human, deadly even. Chuckling a little, or _half_ deadly. Though she’s still blaming the high bone density on there being ectoplasm mixed in, a dead persons bones didn't increase in density; at least she’ll never have to worry about osteoporosis with him, and arguably this was exactly why he so seldom got broken bones. His low pressure and pulse were probably a good thing as well, lengthening the time it would take for him to bleed out. She shakes that thought out of her head immediately, though with her son's lifestyle she’ll inevitably wind up thinking about how durable he is again. Especially when his breathing rate was closer to what she’d expect from a ghost who occasionally likes to pretend they still need to breathe, rather than a functioning human even a half-alive one.

As for his ghostly readings? Instead of being mostly lower than average, they were higher. His ecto-density was closer to jello than the lower score typical of ectoplasm. Tilting her head, in fact, she’s pretty sure 1.14 _is_ the density of jello. Huh. Danny might get a kick out of that. And if a ghost had this high of a flow rate, they’d probably vibrate right out of their outer ectoplasmic shells; she’s blaming Danny not vibrating apart the second he ‘goes ghost’ on him having human flesh still. She’s also blaming said flesh for why he expels way less ectoplasmic energy than a typical ghost but absorbs slightly more, giving him a kinda odd looking ectoplasmic pressure reading; but that does mean she doesn’t have to worry about him ecto-contaminating things nearly as badly as a regular ghost would. It’s almost too bad his absorption rate isn’t higher than his expulsion rate, if it were the other way around he’d be a walking ecto- _decontaminate_ ; but that probably wouldn’t be healthy or even maintainable for him. Interesting theory though. Then there’s that Core temperature, talk about brrr; she’s almost impressed he doesn’t freeze everything around him or give people frostbite just by touching him. Though she’s heard he _will_ do that if he lets his Core build up too much energy. 

Closing down the file and screen, she might as well go make diner now and let Danny know everything is exactly how it should be... for him at least. 


End file.
